The present invention generally relates to firearms, and more particularly to a system for mounting a firing mechanism in auto-loading firearms.
Firearms such as auto-loading pistols come in a variety of full size and compact platforms. A trigger-actuated firing mechanism is provided which is operated by a user to discharge the firearm. To accomplish this action, the firing mechanism comprises multiple interactive components which generally include a movable trigger mechanically linked to a hammer-firing pin assembly or alternatively a striker either of which functions to strike and detonate a chambered round. Various intermediate firing mechanism components are operably linked between the trigger and firing pin or striker to control discharge of the firearm. Various approaches have been used for mounting the firing mechanism components in the frame of the firearm.
An improved firing mechanism mounting system is desired.